Hero
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: For challenge. The title says it all. Songfic to All Around Me- Flyleaf. I'm getting more organized, I swear...


-1**If I owned the Sisters Grimm and Michael Buckley didn't the books would suck… And if I had sung "All Around Me" by Flyleaf, the octaves would be a bit lower than they really are to match my voice. This is challenge 51, Hero because Puck will always be there for Sabrina.**

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"_**My hands are searching for you, my arms are outstretched towards you. I feel you on my fingertips, my tongues dance behind my lips for you."**_

The water was so cold. I thought I'd never find him. He was there, I knew, I just had to save him, I care about him. Really I do.

"_**This fire running through my being, burning I'm not used to seeing you."**_

I felt something the first time I saw him. This tingly feeling that made me all warm inside, and then, when he made fun of us? Yeah, I was burning inside to get back at him. I enjoyed arguing with him, and it only took one insult to light my fire again and again.

"_**I'M ALIVE!"**_

I hoped Puck was too. I was still conscious, and going up for another breath before I went down again. This water was thick with mud, and green stringy stuff… seaweed? I hoped so.

"_**I'M ALIVE!" **_

I could hear him calling out to me. I was so scared that I took a breath in, under water, and faded into the darkness surrounding us.

"_**I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing."**_

I could feel him drag me up to the surface of the water, but I was still out of it.

"_**My hands float up above, and you whisper you love me. And I begin to fade, into our secret place. The music makes me sway, the angels singing say we are alone with you. I am alone and they are too with you." **_

I could hear singing, and I new the song, but couldn't place, I only knew my body was swaying to it like that one song you just gotta love. I knew I was alone with Puck, everyone was making sure he would stay up and take care of me.

"_**I'M ALIVE!" "I'M ALIVE!!" **_

I sat up screaming that, and in one second I was enveloped with the strongest arms I ever felt, and they were held inside a green hoodie's sleeves.

"_**I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing."**_

I cried and cried and cried, so relieved he was ok, and that I was too. Then I faded out again.

"_**And so I cry, the light is white, and I see you."**_

All I could see was a long white tunnel with puck at the end, waiting for me. Then I jolted into reality again.

"_**I'M ALIVE!" "I'M ALIVE!" "I'M ALIVE!"**_

I screamed again.

"_**I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing."**_

He held me. I loved it. All I knew at that moment was him and I being together and holding on to each other. I knew I would be okay soon.

"_**Take my hand, I give it to you. Now you owe me all I am. You said you would never leave me, I believe you. I believe."**_

Puck promised he would never leave me. He was the one who caused me to fall under this stupor, so the least he could do is promise me that.

"_**I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing."**_

Finally I was back to normal and wrapped up in Puck's arms and blankets on his trampoline. He shifted in his sleep, whisper moaned my name. I kissed him on his cute little button nose and snuggled into him so my lips and nose were against his neck. I breathed in the scent of crushed pine, a roaring fire that left a nice smoky smell, and my favorite, the forest after it rains. I was in love with Puck and he loved me too. I just know it. He smiled in his sleep an smiled contently. I soon fell asleep in his arms, but not until he whispered three words, "All Around Me."


End file.
